Communications today provide a myriad of temporally dependent, recorded multimedia information. For example, multimedia conference sessions can include video information, such as participant video images and/or power point presentations, and audio information, such as each participant's oral comments. The various participants can exchange, during and as part of the multimedia conference session, emails and instant messages and can use different communication options to communicate selectively and privately with a subset of participants. A participant can take notes during the conference session or otherwise mark points during the session for later reference.
Current conference session applications record some of this information in a linked manner but are unable to link seemingly independent communication threads or channels between a subset of participants and other information, such as participant notes. Even the information that is linked is often not presented historically to a participant in a comprehensible, entertaining, or otherwise user friendly manner.